


Almost There

by orphan_account



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Cats, Gen, goddess!julia, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by this Halloween witch kitty comic - http://strangelyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/178604001584/marikyubi-sassenach-scot-kelpls-its





	Almost There

She ambled down the aisle of the supermarket making her selections, picking up an apple here, an onion there, discarding most and keeping a few. Humming quietly, she went through the checkout like and paid, flashing a quiet smile at the old lady bagging at the end of the row, hair a shocking white against leathery skin. She accepted her brown paper bags, pinky sliding against the back of a wizened hand, sending a spell pulsing, settling into aching bones and grinding joints before turning away.

She turned away and neatly sidestepped the jet of water arcing through the air, squeezed from the water bottle of a new mother who wore exhaustion like a heavy jacket, jerking every time her babe let out a new echoing scream. She turned her head as she went past, pursing her lips and blowing, air slipping through her lips to settle around the carrier, and the young soul settled back with a gurgle, eyes sliding shut into a soft sleep to the mother’s relief.

She exited the building and the cloudy grey sky parted, sunlight breaking through to stream to the ground, golden tethers connecting earth to the aether. A bird began to sing in the distance, it’s warble welcoming her as she stepped onto damp cement.

She walked alongside the street, stepping over cracks, and a flower opened as she brushed past, a passerby decided to buy a sandwich for the homeless man down the street, a driver in the coffee line decided to pay it forward.

The very air was honey-rich, thick and vibrant, sweetened, teaming with Life.

She was walking past a patissiere, admiring the shiny sheen on the pastries, hinting at the promise of a flaky, sweetened bite, when she noticed a cat trotting up to her. A young child with large green eyes, caught the cat just before it touched her, sweeping it up into stubby arms with a huff.

The cat gazed up at her, unrepentant, as its owner scolded it.

“Peanut! I told you not to bother others.” The little girl frowned down at the cat who leaned back and nuzzled against her chin, a loud rumble rising from that small chest.

The girl relented, face softening as fondness chased the frown away. “You silly cat…”

The girl looked up, offering a small. “sorry…” to the woman in front of her.

She looked down, eyes soft as the purring seemed to grow even louder. “It’s alright. I like cats.”

The girl held the cat out, her face lighting up, eager to share, “Oh! Do you want to pet him then?”

She raised a hand hastily, “No thank you. I’m allergic to fur.”

The girl’s brows rose, surprised. “Oh...okay, bye then!” Little arms wrapped more snugly around the cat’s torso, and they turned to watch as the woman walked down the street.

The girl turned her attention to her pet and buried her nose into the cat’s fur. “I’m glad I’m not allergic to you. Peanut.”

They started down the street, missing the woman who turned and melted into a brick wall.

***

She reached her door, unlocking it with a half wave, clutching her groceries, opening it and turning on the lights with the tilt of her chin. She set the items on the counter, turning away to face the rest of the room.

The whisper of energetic meowing rose up.

“I’m home.” She flicked the light on with newly freed hands and crouched down.

Her hands slid down cool, knobly bone, curled over sightless eyes, and twirled around fleshless tails as little, bony paws pressed against her knees and skulls butted against her thighs.

“Did you miss me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a "Julia's a happy cat lady with a twist" and turned into adding some headcanons of how Goddess!Julia interacts with the world


End file.
